The Commander and the Adviser
by DenasiaIchigo
Summary: Levy is the adviser to the king of angels, and Gajeel is the commander of the king of demons. Levy fears the demons while Gajeel resents the angels. Little do the angels know what Gajeel has planned to throw a wrench in their "perfect" society of afterlife. (Angels/Demons AU; mainly GaLe with Gruvia and minor NaLu)
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Hi guys! I know it's been quite a while since I last posted anything relating to a story, but here is an AU I've been itching to write for some time now. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Levy walked towards the king's chambers, clutching papers to her chest. It was time for her annual meeting with him, and she prepared herself for his stubbornness as he usually left the more tactile decisions to her. However she needed the king's approval to do so.

She approached the king's chambers and knocked politely. Silence fell upon the room she was barred from at the moment, and she heard the king call out, "Enter." Once the door was open, Levy noticed why the conversation had hushed inside. He had been speaking to his son and the prince's wife.

"It's just you, Levy. Thank goodness," the king said, releasing a breath of relief. Who had he been expecting?

"Your Grace," Levy said, curtsying as well as she could with the papers she held in her arms.

"I've told you before that those formalities are only necessary when in public meetings." He sat back in his chair and called Levy forward.

Levy came closer and smiled at her best friend as she did so. Who would've known her best friend would now be the crown prince's wife? She whispered, "How your work coming along, Lu-chan?"

Lucy chuckled at her friend's question and replied, "I'm almost finished with the next portion. You won't have to wait very long to look it over."

Levy rejoiced in her thoughts, grinned at Natsu on Lucy's other side, and turned to face King Makarov once again. "Are you ready to start our meeting, Makarov?" she asked, a grin on her face again after hearing the king groan in aggravation at the duties he was required to do. This was going to be another interesting meeting.

* * *

However in hell, the high commander of the underworld was fuming. How dare they prance around in their sky castles while they spent their entire afterlife in this rotting place. It was always way too hot, and everyone smelled of rotting flesh. They lived the pompous life in heaven. They wanted for nothing.

Gajeel spat upon the idea of those idiots in heaven. He hated them all. He only stole while he was alive to keep his father alive, then the bastard went and died. Yes, he may have went on a bit of a rampage after his pop died, but that wasn't bad enough to land him a seat in hell, did it?

"Gajeel-kun?" a soft voice called from behind him. What did she need now?

"What do you need, Juvia?" he replied harshly. However Juvia could see through his rough surface.

"First, Juvia wanted to check that Gajeel-kun wasn't troubling himself again," Juvia said with a pointed look.

Gajeel sighed and made to stand up. Juvia moved out of his way, and he began to walk away from the mess hall table he had been sitting at. "I'm fine, Juvia. You don't need to act like my mother."

"Is this something Gajeel-kun's mother would do?" Juvia mumbled, the hint in her voice telling him that he didn't need to answer her question if he didn't want to.

"What else did you need from me?" Gajeel asked, changing the subject.

"Oh! Juvia almost forgot!" Gajeel had to hold back from facepalming. "The prisoner that King Jose had brought in a few days ago is beginning to...change."

This suddenly caught Gajeel's attention. "What do you mean by change?"

"Well, he is an angel as Gajeel-kun knows, but recently his skin is losing its heavenly glow that come with angels and the others of heaven." She had a look of worry on her face that Gajeel had been seeing since this man had arrived. Who knew Juvia would get a crazy crush on an angel?

However Juvia wasn't quite done. "His skin is starting to transition to a gray color, and the feathers of his wings are beginning to fall off. Do you think…?"

Gajeel did not want her to finish her question. He had never seen this happen. Then again he had never seen an angel held this long in the underworld.

"Send a message to King Jose," he commanded, his tone transitioning to a more formal one. "We must have a meeting with this angel. We must find out what he knows about this."

"Yes, commander," Juvia said, instantly snapping into her true position as Gajeel's most trusted and well-trained soldier under the king of hell.

As Juvia left to deliver Gajeel's message to the king, his thoughts became dark and evil. A plan was forming, and it would definitely delight his king.

* * *

 **A/N: Can you possibly guess what his plan could be? Let me know if you have any guesses. Please leave a review if you wish, and I hope you enjoyed this first installment.**


	2. Chapter 2: Interrogation

**A/N: Hey guys! I've been working as hard as I can on this new chapter for you, especially on getting above 1K words. It can be difficult balancing writing again and college ^^; Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

By the time Juvia had returned to Gajeel, he had already formed a plan in his head. He would make those angels pay for taking the better side of the afterlife. Why did they have to be stuck down here? It simply wasn't fair to those who were here because of a few minor mistakes in their lives.

"King Jose has permitted your audience with the prisoner but has required that I accompany you." Her face was again straight. It was one of the few things about Juvia that threw Gajeel off. She became very serious once it was time for her to assume her role as his lieutenant.

"That's good. Thank you, Juvia. How soon are we able to meet with the prisoner?" He wanted to interrogate this man as soon as possible.

"Whenever it pleases you," Juvia replied.

Gajeel grinned somewhat maliciously. "Excellent."

The two friends and comrades approached the second cell in the dungeons below the demon king's castle. A guard came over and opened the cell door for them after they had dropped their permission papers in his lap. Once they were inside, the barred door was closed behind them, and the guard stood outside.

"Wake up, angel shit," Gajeel barked, excited to pull information out of his captive.

The man raised his head, and Gajeel heard Juvia gasp behind him. The prisoner's face was bruised and bloodied, but the blood was old, now brown and dry. He was chained to the wall behind him, but he was still able to sit on the floor.

"What an honor," the man said, his voice filled with sarcasm. "What can I do for the general of the underworld?"

Gajeel approached the man, squatted in front of him, and grabbed his chin, moving the prisoner's black hair from his eyes just a touch. Gajeel could see his eyes now. It was rare that an angel would have such dark eyes as the heavenly light they were constantly exposed to lightened up the irises.

"A mouthy angel. That's a new one." He chuckled to himself.

Gajeel did another quick look over of the man and noticed what Juvia had been saying earlier about how he was changing. His right hand was almost completely black, and it was beginning to creep up his arm. She was right. He was turning into a demon.

"When did that stuff start appearing on you?" Gajeel grunted.

The prisoner did not look very happy to be interrogated. Who would? But he cooperated. "I think they started the morning after I was brought here, which by the way was quite asshole-ish of you guys to do."

"Shut your trap!" Gajeel snarled. "Just answer my questions. I don't need your smart ass making snarky comments at me." He huffed. "There must have been some reason why they kidnapped you specifically. Why?"

The man sighed. "It may be because I'm cousins with the prince of heaven. The king is my uncle."

Gajeel's eyes popped open somewhat in surprise. This guy was related to the angel king? "Who are you?" he asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

The prisoner grinned. He finally had the upper hand in the conversation. "I am Lord Gray of the house Fullbuster."

* * *

"Levy!" Natsu called from down the hall.

Levy came to him as quickly as she could on her short legs. She found him in his study, looking over papers with his fists balled beside them. His servants were looking quite worried.

"What do you need, my prince?" she asked, keeping a polite distance from him.

He looked up and sighed. "Everyone except for my father's adviser, leave us."

Levy was nervous. What did he need to speak to her about so urgently? Once everyone had left, Natsu finally calmed down somewhat. His fists were not balled as tightly, and he looked more tired than angry.

"What's wrong, Natsu? What's got you so stressed out?" She was worried about her friend. She never really saw this side of Natsu because he tended to hold his emotions in and keep up his cheery nature.

"It's Gray," he mumbled. Levy held her breath. No matter what they said or how often they fought, the two cousins cared about each other and were the best of friends.

Levy put her hand on Natsu's shoulder, attempting to comfort the prince. "What's happened?"

Natsu looked over to her, worry etched into his face. "We haven't heard from him in days. He went on his weekly expedition to the human world and hasn't contacted us or come back. What if he was taken?"

Levy attempted to cheer up Natsu. "What could possibly kidnap an angel? Especially one like Gray."

Natsu looked over at Levy, looking more serious than she had probably ever seen him. "Demons."

* * *

Juvia decided now was the time to speak up. "But didn't the Fullbuster house disappear many years ago?"

Gray's face turned grim as a sad smile appeared on his face. "That's because of your once famous demon lord, Deliora. I've heard that he has been put under massive imprisonment for what he did to our world, but he took my entire family away from me." Gajeel could hear the angel man gritting his teeth.

Gajeel had to ignore the voice in the back of his head that was telling to abandon the plan he had formed before coming to question this prisoner. He had a settle to score with the angels.

"What do you know of a Metalicana?" Juvia could hear the strain in Gajeel's voice. He rarely, if ever, talked about Metalicana.

"I have only heard legends. He was a dragon breeder before he fell into the black market when the government tried to take his dragons away from him. He murdered and stole to keep his dragons alive, and it sadly landed him a place in hell. King Makarov himself has said he wishes he could have pulled him towards heaven, but the universe had made its decision." Gray recited the information as if he had heard it multiple times.

"He was my father, and you fucking angels took him from me." Gajeel started in a whisper but escalated quickly into a yell before he stormed out of the cell, Juvia following quickly behind.

Once the two had ascended from the dungeon, Juvia lost her formal look and turned towards her friend. "What happened to Gajeel in there? Juvia has rarely heard Gajeel speak of his father."

"Nothing happened." He said it so quietly that Juvia barely caught what he said. "All you need to know is my plan."

Gajeel took Juvia to his study to discuss their plan, and though she didn't agree with everything, she couldn't disobey her commanding officer.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? You'll find out what Gajeel's plan is next chapter, I promise ;) Also, am I giving you a good variation of Gajeel narrative vs. Levy narrative? I know I have more of Gajeel right now, but next chapter should have more Levy. You'll see why ;) Until next time! I hope you enjoyed :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. College has been busy since I posted chapter 2... Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

Levy met with the king again, but this time it was not the usual meeting that was regularly planned. It was a last minute meeting, and Makarov hadn't even told her what it was about.

"What's going on, Makarov?"Levy asked, setting down the large stack of papers she always seemed to be carrying.

His wings twitched at his sides as they always seemed to do when he was agitated or worried. "We've been looking for a week, and we have yet to find Gray. He's still missing, and I didn't want to jump to any conclusions, but I think that demons have taken him."

It sounded just like what Natsu had said to Levy just yesterday. Had he talked to his father or was this something Makarov thought about himself? Either way, both the king and the crown prince believed that King Jose was making a rise to power against the angels.

"How do you know? Natsu said the same thing, but how do you know if it's the work of Jose?" Levy wanted to know the reasoning behind what these two were thinking. She didn't want to blindly follow what her superiors were thinking unless they had solid evidence.

"We investigated the area Gray was visiting on Earth when he left, and we found something." King Makarov waved his hand in front of himself, and a small bundle of scales appeared in his hand. He held them out for Levy to see, knowing she would recognize them.

She gasped and quickly pulled away. The scales in his hand were no ordinary scales. They were the scales that were on the wings of every demon in the underworld.

* * *

Gajeel hid in the shadows, waiting for his prey. They had heard that their target would be coming down from heaven today to investigate the disappearance of the angel known as Lord Gray that had been captured just over a week prior. The demon general was looking around, making sure that no humans would see them. Demons did not have the same cloaking abilities as angels where humans are concerned.

He moved to the next area of shade in this mid-day light, hissing at the odd warmth that came from the over-world's sun. He enjoyed it as a human, but now it just aggravated him. Juvia followed behind him, tagging along to watch his back. She may not really agree with his plan, but she didn't want him to get hurt.

Moving closer to the busier part of town, he started to notice somewhat of a trail. They had passed a crystal white feather not too long ago, but they just found another one and a third was not too far away. This may well be their target.

Following the feather trail led them to the square where their angel prisoner had been captured in the dead of night. At this time of day it was bustling with people, but in the center of the passing people was a figure who emitted a bright, white glow. All he could see of the angel was their white wings. Just the sight of the large wings made his lip curdle, ready to bear his teeth. Juvia's hand on his shoulder reminded him that he needed to be careful. His plan was coming back to him, his hatred held back for now.

It was time.

* * *

Levy was sent to investigate the spot where Gray was reported abducted, and Makarov was right. There were even more demon wing scales where she was sent. There was also some demon blood on the ground, different from human blood as demon blood was almost black.

She was still checking out the perimeter when she heard a scream coming from nearby. None of the humans around her reacted, but then again. This was a bigger city, and her hearing was much better than an average human's.

Following where she heard the scream come from, using her wings to find the location faster, she found a young woman hunched over the body of a man not much older than the woman. The man was lying on the ground, his chest barely moving. There was a puddle of blood around him, and the air reeked of copper.

"Please, someone help!" the woman yelled. Tears fell down her face, and her long blue hair was frizzed. She looked so worried.

Landing beside the woman, she placed her hand on the woman's shoulder in a gesture of comfort even though she would not be able to feel her hand. "Don't worry. I'll save him," she whispered, more to herself than for the woman beside her.

Levy crouched down, sitting on her knees on one side of the man's body. He was barely alive, and that worried her. She looked for the source of his pain and found a stab wound in his lower abdomen. It was a potentially fatal wound, but human's had seen an angel's magic before, though they may not believe what they had seen as anything less than a miracle.

She placed her hands above his torso, palms face down. Focusing her energy required concentration, so she closed her eyes to better heal this poor man. As her magic was beginning to flow into her hands, she felt a rough, calloused hand grab her wrists. Her eyes flew open to find the man that had been at the verge of death now in his true form. He was a demon!

Her heart sped up, and she tried to pull away, but the demon man was much stronger than her. She looked to her side to find that the weeping woman was also a demon. However the woman did not seem happy about being a part of this.

Her heart fled into her throat, and she didn't know what to do. They surpassed her in strength, and she had no way out.

The demon man pulled her hands together so he was able to hold both of her wrists with one hand. He leaned close to her, a grin spread across his face. He had won, but she knew one good way to at least give her a chance. She kneed him in a place every man protected.

The male demon was temporarily stunned, so Levy stood up and made a break for it. Unfortunately she forgot about the female demon. All she felt was an arm wrap its way around her neck, cutting off her airflow.

Just before she lost consciousness, she saw the male demon stand up. "She's a tough one, but this will be worth it." The words sent a chill through her body as the world around her grew black.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? Was Gajeel's plan anything close to what you were expecting? I'm hoping to include Gray again in the next chapter. He may be an important aspect to the story ;) Anyway I hoped you enjoyed the new chapter. I'll have the next one up as soon as I can!**


	4. Chapter 4: Captured Angel

**A/N: I am again very sorry that it took so long to write a new chapter for you guys. Classes are just so demanding right now. We have three weeks then we have finals for the winter quarter. The next chapter should be up sooner because I already know what I want to do. I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

When Levy came to, she was chained to a wall but was given room to sit on the ground. She had no idea where she was, and it was very disconcerting. The walls seemed to be made of some kind of rock material that she had never seen before. The bars in front of her seemed to lead to nowhere. Usually when she thought of cells like this, there were usually two across from each other, but there was a bare rock wall across from her cell.

She heard the sound of boots coming down the corridor. The guard approached her cell must quicker than she thought the woman was going to. The female guard saw that Levy was again conscious and quickly turned around, her steps much faster as she walked away. What were the woman's orders?

After the sound of the woman's boots had faded, Levy was able to think again. Natsu thought Gray was down here, but she couldn't risk calling out to him. She didn't even know if he was here or if there were more guards down here. It was highly probable that there were guards. Who would leave prisoners without people to make sure no one escaped?

She could have sworn someone whispered her name. It was like an old friend in her ear. However before she could think more about it, she heard the sound of boot footfalls, much heavier than the last time, and they were coming down in a rhythm that was too random for it to be a single person.

The two people she saw appear in front of her cell made her blood boil. It was the man and woman demons who had tricked her into capture. The man's face was split into a wide grin, on the verge of psychotic. The woman stood behind him, a frown on her face as if this act had physically hurt her.

The man opened the cell with a key he pulled from one of his many pockets. Having the cell door open did not make her feel more safe or free; it made her feel more vulnerable. From what Levy could tell, the woman was only here to keep the man in check. She didn't know what scared her more: the man or the woman.

"Juvia apologizes for the way in which the angel was brought here," the woman muttered. Was their boss a woman named Juvia? And what angel?

"You don't apologize to prisoners, Juvia," the man said with almost an angry tone. The two seemed to be friends.

"Juvia just felt bad for tricking the angel." The woman dipped her head down but gave Levy an apologetic look.

"I forgive you, ma'am," Levy said, trying to keep her voice as steady as possible.

The man's head snapped toward her, and Levy felt the need to scoot closer to the wall behind her. He frightened her.

"We're not here to torture you, shrimp," the man said, as if reading her mind.

Another bit of fear ran through her. If they weren't going to torture her for answers, what did they want her for?

"What's the matter with you? Why are you shaking?" The man didn't seem annoyed. He just seemed to want to know what was bothering her so that he could interrogate her. At least that's what she thought they were going to do.

Levy took a deep, calming breath, her wings fluttering just the slightest bit behind her. Both of the demons quickly put a hand on their swords, not sure what Levy was up to. "They do that sometimes," she tried to explain.

"Do you know why we captured you?" the man asked, his slightly psychotic grin coming back to his face.

Levy's sweat became cold, and a single drop ran down her back. It was like the cold hands of death, about to come down upon her as it had when her life came to an end many years ago. She knew she shouldn't show weakness in front of the demons because that only fueled their evil. "N-no," she muttered, cursing herself for letting her fear get the best of her.

The woman, Juvia as she called herself, stiffened just the slightest as the man walked closer to Levy and squatted down in front of her. "Gajeel," she warned, her tone hinting that maybe these two were friends besides also being associates as Levy had thought.

The man, Gajeel, swung his head around to look at the blue-haired demon and snapped, "Shut your trap, Rain Woman."

This nickname seemed to almost physically hurt the woman who slowly retreated to the door of the cell, holding her arms to her chest. Levy felt bad for the woman. She hadn't done anything wrong that Levy could see.

"Now where was I. Oh, yes!" Gajeel came back to his senses and turned towards the frightened angel. "We have you here because you're close to the angel crown. You're the king's adviser, a friend to the crown prince, and practically a sister to the wife of the crown prince." How he knew all of this, Levy had no idea. Information hardly transitioned between the two afterlife locations. "You're a valuable prize."

Levy had the sudden fear that the man was going to eat her or drink her blood, what with the man's piercing red eyes, the look of almost insanity in the man's eyes, and the hunger for blood that seemed to radiate from his entire body. She didn't know how demons fed, but so much fear ran through her body.

Footsteps approached Levy's cell, and the female demon guard from before appeared behind the bars. "General Redfox, Lieutenant Loxar, the king has requested your presence immediately."

Gajeel sighed, apparently aggravated his time with his prey had been interrupted. "Fine. Go tell him we're on our way there, Laki," he muttered, barely audible.

"Yes, sir," she said, turning on her heal with her lilac hair following her as she went back towards where she came from.

Gajeel sighed yet again and bounced back up to his full height. It terrified her even more. His height carried his power with it, and that caused her to start shaking again. "I'll be back for you, shorty," he almost growled, leaving the cell with Juvia and locking the bars behind him.

Once the footsteps had retreated again, Levy was tempted to try and sleep to waste time instead of worrying. However she heard her name being whispered again. She knew it wasn't her imagination now. But who could it be?

A face came flooding into her mind, and she took a chance to whisper back. "Gray?"

A quiet chuckle came in response. "I knew you'd figure it out."

* * *

 **A/N: What do you guys think? What's going to happen to Levy? Why did Juvia and Gajeel get summoned by King Jose? I hope to answer these questions and maybe a few more in the next chapter ;) I hope you enjoyed the new content!**


End file.
